The new cultivar is a product of a chance discovery in a commercial setting by the inventors. In the Spring of 2006, the inventors, Wilhelmus Timmermans and Wilhelmina Timmermans-Peters discovered an interesting whole plant mutation in a commercial planting of the unpatented parent variety Rosmarinus officinalis ‘Blue Rain’. This whole plant mutation occurred was discovered at a commercial nursery in Harsteeg, the Netherlands.
During 2006 the inventors propagated the interesting mutation by vegetative cuttings at the commercial nursery in the Netherlands. The initial propagation showed the mutation to be stable and additional generations were propagated, also by vegetative cuttings. Several generations have been reproduced since 2006, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.